


Grey Can Bring Hope

by SlytherinStarkRavingMad



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Maybe the first of a series, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinStarkRavingMad/pseuds/SlytherinStarkRavingMad
Summary: Bucky takes some time to explore New York City while Steve is on a mission. He finds something things change and others never do. Along the way he finds a little grey kitten that may just help him find a bright spot in this future.Darcy loves and hates being in New York. She had to take a terrible job at a god forsaken diner. One day helping Jane will actually get her a paycheck. Until then, at least life gets interesting when Bucky Barnes walks in.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 14
Kudos: 218





	Grey Can Bring Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForTheSakeOfSake (Travelilah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travelilah/gifts).



> I love 2 Broke Girls and couldn't help myself. I'm using some info I found while looking up stuff on Bucky. The movies gave us some clue that Bucky's family may have had it a little better than most so I ran with it. Hope you enjoy! Thank you to my awesome betas. 
> 
> This originally was supposed to be a birthday present to Travelilah but I take forever to write! Still, happy (way way way belated) birthday!

Bucky wasn’t sure what possessed him to leave the tower and wander around the city. Since everything had settled between Steve and Tony, he’d been rooming with Steve in the Avengaers Tower. It was nice having somewhere to stay that actually felt secure for a change.

The only problem was he felt a little trapped. 

The tower had everything. 

He never had to leave to buy groceries - those were ordered and delivered to their door. No reason to hit a boxing gym like he used to since Stark had a state-of-the-art gym on site. He’d even set up a retro one for the”old timers.” Any movie could be found in Stark’s impressive database and there was a comfortable movie room. Medical was a private miniature hospital- his therapist three floors away. There was a gun range, entertainment room, hell, even a restaurant that wasn’t half bad. The place was its own city in a city.

It’d been much. Now there was less risk of him relapsing into the Soldier, Bucky grew tired of seeing the same faces and walls. Before all the insanity that had happened since he left for the war all those decades ago, he’d been a young man roaming New York City without a care in the world. 

Sure, he had to work hard to make ends meet, but so had everyone else coming out of the Depression. At least back then he could go out on the town or take a walk down the street without anxiety or threat of being retaken by Hydra. Today, he’d needed to get out.

Seeing his chance while Steve - the biggest mother hen he’d ever met - was out on a mission, Bucky slipped down to the lobby and walked right out the doors. Slipping his jacket up around his face and pulling his hat lower, he moved into the press of bodies that crowded the sidewalks and disappeared. 

The weather was still on the colder side, no one gave his jacket and gloves a second thought. He’d come along in therapy and the chances of an episode or violent flashback were low, but he still didn’t want to risk someone recognizing him. While most people accepted his POW status, there were a small but loud few who weren’t happy with his not guilty verdict. It’d be better if he could avoid a confrontation.

He had no real place in mind of where to go, but there was a sense of freedom in being outside. To breathe non-recycled fresh air, at least as fresh as it could get in New York City. Something that seemed to have only grown worse since his day but he wouldn’t let that bother him now. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been walking before he finally decided maybe it was time to see the old neighborhood. Until recently, he’d avoided the entire idea of hopping on the subway. With his mental state, the last thing he wanted was to have an episode while stuck in a confined space underground with too many people. 

Since it was the mid-morning, he figured it might not be as crowded, and the idea of taking the subway didn’t make his stomach churn like it once had. It’d still be packed but at least the rush hour crush had passed. 

Before he changed his mind, Bucky jumped on the first train he found that would take him to Brooklyn. 

**********************

Darcy didn’t know what she’d expected when she followed Jane to New York City. Nothing glamorous, but _this_ certainly wasn’t it. Stark had offered her favorite astrophysicist a sweet deal, which was cool, but she’d been listed as an intern. Again.

Jane had fought just to get her that, and the clearances needed to live with her. That tiny, fierce, brainiac had gone toe-to-toe with Maria Hill and walked away victorious. 

There had been much self-congratulating and tequila that night. 

Once Darcy received the go ahead to bunk up with her Janie she’d looked for a job, on the side, while still compiling Jane’s data. Her situation wasn’t _that_ bad if she thought about it.

Upside: living rent free with her bestie. 

Downside: living with no paycheck, student debt, and knowing she needed to go back to school and finish her degree if she ever wanted to see a decent paycheck one day. 

One major downside to helping with Janie's sciencing was the crazy schedule that came with it. Being awake at 3am to study the stars, made it near impossible to hold down a decent(ish) job. She’d tried a few different places, but nothing that let her accommodate the weird hours Jane kept. 

That’s how she ended up in the little slice of insanity known as the Williamsburg Diner. The run down diner was situated in Brooklyn and it was as sketchy as diners came. Darcy didn’t mind too much. It wasn’t the first time she’d done the waitressing thing to make ends meet.

Three weeks later and she changed her tune. She hated it. The diner drew in nothing but weirdos and hipsters. Or weirdo hipsters and hipster weirdos. Make a combination and she’d seen it. 

And make no doubt, those people were lucky tasers were illegal in New York City. 

The worst part was the people who thought her sarcasm, disdain, and attitude were a gimmick. 

_Entertainment._

As if it were one of those diners that insulted you as part of the service. Seriously, people were crazy and stealing the only thing that brought her joy while she worked. 

The stupid uniform was worse. Hell, she wouldn’t be surprised if it’d been used for a creepy unrealistic themed porno. The damn thing was so small she couldn’t even zip it all the way up. Her boobs were so constricted she could hardly breathe.

On the plus side, wearing it meant better tips. It also got her perved on by the sleazy cook. Maybe it was time to see if she could con Hawkass into showing her some take down moves. 

One look at the dude suggested he’d like that way too much. The very idea made her shudder. She had no problem with some rough play, but she wouldn’t touch the dude with a ten-foot pole. 

Another bonus of Janie’s victory she’d met most of the Avengers. Thor had insisted that he introduce his fair love and lightning sister to his fellow warriors. They’d all been nice enough, if a little intimidating. 

Tony Stark hadn’t even registered they were there, since he’d been busy with some project. Bruce waved and made a quick escape before Jane could start fan-girling. Natasha gave them a once over before relaxing back into her seat. Darcy took that as some weird form of approval. Wanda seemed happy to have more women around, not that Darcy could blame her, but damn the eye candy was strong. 

Yeah, the eye candy could be added to the upside list. It was damn near enough to balance out all downsides.

She’d met Captain America, “Call me Steve, ma’am,” and his strong, silent, finely-chiseled-cheekbones-of-her-dreams best friend, the Winter Soldier, aka Bucky Barnes. It took all her willpower not to swoon. Darcy didn’t remember much, but she thought maybe she’d at least squeaked out a hello when Jane elbowed her. 

They’d already met Clint in New Mexico after the ‘First Contact’- he’d watched the entire exchange, silently laughing at her. And of course, Darcy being Darcy, totally scandalized Steve Rogers minutes after meeting him. She’d spotted Clint, called out her charming nickname for the dude, and flipped him off. 

Jane smacked her upside the head as Mr. Rogers (she had made it her mission to show him clips of the show so Steve could _finally_ understand why it amused her so much to call him that) just looked shocked. Best of all, she’s almost positive Barnes had laughed. He’d tried to smother it behind a cough, but she used that trick too often herself not to catch it. Darcy threw him a cheeky grin either way. 

When he gave her a little half smile back and winked, Darcy knew she was in trouble. And boy, was she more than happy to be there. 

They had a few encounters since then, and each time Darcy felt like she’d melt into the floor the minute Barnes walked away. He was still adjusting to modern, non-brainwashed life, but apparently, he’d got his flirting skills back pretty fucking fast. It was never anything heavy, but the man could charm the panties off a nun with just his eyes and sinful little smiles. 

At least he could charm hers off. 

Not that he’d asked. 

Not that she’d say no if he did.

Nope, she wouldn’t kick him out of her bed even if it meant her student loans would be paid in full. 

**********************

This had been a bad idea. Bucky thought it’d be simpler to ease back into the familiar settings of Brooklyn but there was _nothing_ familiar about it anymore. It didn’t feel like the city he’d lived in all those decades ago. Even though some buildings were the ones he’d grown up around, there was no sense of coming home. 

He hadn’t known he wanted that feeling until now.

Part of him had hoped coming back here would solidify his memories. Bucky had most of his memories back but the ones from before the war felt like they were stolen. There were still holes and they didn’t always feel like his or that he was the man who’d lived those experiences. He felt like he was watching a half-faded movie he’d never remembered seeing or starring in.

His feet took him to places that didn’t exist anymore. At least the alleys he’d picked up a bruised and bleeding Steve were still the same. Dank and filled with trash. It looked like the neighborhood they’d lived in back then was now on the nice end. 

Fancy shops stood in place for pawn shops and second-hand stores and all sorts of vehicles lined the streets. Being there, it felt like he’s stepped into a dream. 

A few of the shops from his day were still around. Now they were run by the grandkids and great-grandkids of the people he once knew. It messed with him. There were ghosts of the past everywhere, and yet nowhere all at once. 

Bucky stopped on the sidewalk, looking into a bakery he remembered Becca always mooning over. Every year for her birthday, Bucky tried to buy her a treat from the place after saving every extra penny he could spare. A sweet smell wafted from the shop, triggering a memory. He could almost taste the chocolate cake Becca used to pick out. She’d had a terrible sweet tooth, worse than anyone he’d ever known.

He lost track of how long he stood, there but it was long enough for clouds to roll in and for the rain to start spitting. He turned away from the shop front, pulled his jacket up around his neck and eased into the sidewalk traffic. It was still an aimless wander, but his body seemed to have some idea of where it wanted to go. 

The next time he stopped and looked around, the memories slammed into him like a punch to his chest.

He knew this place. 

He’d started to believe it was just something his mind made up to offer some level of comfort in those rare times they defrosted him long enough to remember he was more than the Asset. But no, it’s real. 

Bucky took in the old brownstone. 

This had been his home once. 

His family had lived here all his life and probably past it. His Ma had been so proud of her home and his Pop had worked hard to pay extra on it so he could say he owned it before he was an old man. It’d been him and his sisters running around and creating chaos for his exasperated parents. 

He had three baby sisters. 

Bucky choked back a sob. How’d he almost forgotten about them? Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Judith. His Becca, Lizzie, and Judi. Becca had been the closest to him in age, and they’d had a close bond. It made it easier to remember her well enough, but it hurt to think he’d almost forgotten about Lizzie and Judi. 

Sunday dinners where they all gathered around a table in their small dining room were always filled with noise and laughter. After Ma Rogers passed, Steve would join them so his own Ma could see for herself the ‘poor angel’ was taken care of. He’d spent hot summer days sitting on the stoop watching as the girls tried to throw water at each other or sweet-talk someone into opening the hydrant. 

Even though they weren’t there anymore he could still imagine the lace curtains hung over the windows, the ones which made his Ma so proud. Bucky closed his eyes and tried to sort through all the memories pouring in, demanding his attention. He could see the shades of them all around. It hurt to think about it but not a single piece of him regretted standing there. At least now he had them back.

The rain poured harder, but Bucky wasn’t ready to leave yet. He moved to the steps, sat down, leaning against the banister. The flood of memories left him shaken and as vulnerable as he’d ever let himself be out in public. The therapist always told him to take the time to absorb any resurfacing memory and, for once, Bucky didn’t fight. He wanted to process every detail he had of the family now lost to him. 

After they’d lost Pop, Bucky worked hard to support the girls, so his Ma didn’t work herself to death. Becca had taken work as a seamstress for families in the neighborhood. Lizzie and Judi had been younger, and Ma hadn’t wanted them quitting school. 

To help bring in more money, Bucky moved out. The girls then had to share a single room when Ma decided they’d offer boarding for young, single women who came to the city hoping to find work. 

It’d also been the perfect excuse to make Steve finally accept his help. 

Bucky moved in with his friend and claimed it was all for the sake of his family. The punk would have turned him out if he knew Bucky had done it to help make Steve’s ends meet too. He was there to help nurse Stevie through all the illnesses that laid him out without Steve thinking it was pity keeping him there.

Bucky was so lost in his head he barely noticed the rain worsening. Thank god for the serum. At least he wasn’t worried he’d get sick. He didn’t keep track of how long he sat there, seeing old ghosts all around, not paying attention to the modern world still moving. All his focus stayed with the faces and feelings he never knew he’d been missing. 

The sound of a tiny little mewling broke his reverie. 

The sound was faint, but close. Bucky hauled himself up, and paused to see if he’d hear it again. When the sad sound reached him once more, Bucky followed it. Moving along, he caught sight of a quick movement. He spotted a tiny kitten soaked and shivering as it tried to find shelter against the steps of the brownstone. The little thing had snuck behind a few garbage cans set against the wall. 

He moved slowly and tried not to spook the thing. It looked young enough that it was probably barely weaned. The thing was so small it most likely could fit in the palm of his hand. With the chill still in the air and the rain only falling harder it wouldn’t last long on its own. 

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you warm.” Bucky reached for the kitten as it hissed and postured at him. It was kind of adorable. “Fierce little thing, aren’t you? The girls would’ve begged Ma to keep you.”

Just as the kitten tried to make a break for it, Bucky grabbed the little thing by the scruff and carefully pulled it close. He shifted the kitten so he could hold it more securely and get a good look. The bluest eyes he’d ever seen on a cat stared right back at him. Its fur was dark from the rain but looked to be grey. 

“Alright, kitty, I got you. Let’s get you dry and something to eat.”

Bucky unzipped his jacket and tucked the kitten inside. It seemed to calm down enough now that it was tucked away someplace warm. Even if it scratched him, it’d heal fast. At least this way the poor thing could warm up and get dry.

*********************

Hipsters were the worst. And, even worse, they seemed to be everywhere. Darcy couldn’t escape them. 

She liked the Brooklyn that Steve told stories about. Not this hot mess of trendy up and coming mixed with hard up shlubs that frequented the diner. Thank god it was nearing the end of her shift because she was so close to just smacking these people in the face with the dirty menus. 

She couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face at the thought. That might be the sign she should find a new gig. If it wasn’t for SHIELD keeping an up-to-date file on her she’d seriously consider making bank as a dancer. With her tits, she probably wouldn’t even have to do anything more than just shake ‘em a bit. Lord knows the diner wasn’t bringing in much except for the ‘hey nice rack’ tips. 

Darcy zoned out, thinking about the career change when she heard the bell jingle. She quietly groaned because, of course, there’d be a new customer coming in so close to the end of her shift. The other waitress hadn’t arrived yet either. The new blonde was nice enough, but so damn flaky. 

She grabbed a few menus, looked up, and froze. Her eyes had to be lying to her. There was no way James ‘Bucky' Barnes had just walked into the shit hole she worked in. Darcy stared as Earl told the figment of her imagination to take a seat anywhere.

As he walked through the dining room to the counter, Darcy noticed as her favorite World War Two vet, soaked to the bone. And he seemed to be talking to his jacket? Well, _huh_ , that’s a new quirk. 

He made it to the counter and sat, then caught her eye. He finally took a good look at her and she could see the surprise. Her knees almost gave out on her when he gave her one of those brief smiles he shared with so few. 

If there was an extra swing in her hips as she moved to drop off a menu she’d deny it to the end of time. 

“Hey there, my dude. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes? If you were anyone else, I’d ask what you’d like but since I actually think you’re kinda nifty and would like to think we are at least quasi-friends, here’s my advice. Don’t order any of the food here. Pretty sure this would kill even your super soldier stomach.” Sue her, she totally and shamelessly leaned forward, _just right_ , and winked at the man. Not like she’d get this opportunity everyday. 

It was nice to hear him softly laugh at her comments. There were few people Barnes let himself relax around enough to give away what he’s thinking. Somehow, she’d made that exclusive list and it took all of her willpower not to preen. 

It probably had something to do with how much she flustered and frustrated Steve. That provided the two of them endless amounts of amusement. He even mentioned to her once that it only seemed fair with how crazy pre-science experiment Stevie had driven Bucky. 

Who knew the mean old Winter Soldier could be such a troll?

She couldn’t deny it did things to her. She’d never bought that romantic drivel about butterflies in the stomach, but after meeting this man she finally understood. 

“Hi, doll. Bit of a surprise running into you, but can’t say I’m complaining. And from where I’m sitting I think I got the better view. For the record, I’d like to think we are more than quasi-friends.” 

A blush spread across her face at his words. She also didn’t miss the appreciative look he flashed her. 

Illegal, straight up illegal is what that look should be.

She watched as Bucky looked away and pulled the zipper of his jacket down just far enough for a little face to peak out. 

See, this was just not fair. The universe had to be working overtime to see if she’d finally give in and straight up movie star swoon.

It was the only explanation for how Barnes could seem any hotter than he already did. But here he was with a tiny, cute little kitten hiding in his jacket. 

Darcy couldn’t help herself as she moved in closer, probably mashing her chest even more against the counter, damn the short life. If she was less distracted by the kitten, she might have noticed how Bucky’s eyes follow each movement she made. And the glance he took of her chest as it pressed against the counter caused a flash of heat to course through her. Even an enhanced soldier couldn’t stop himself from noticing how the pose pushed her curves in all the right, enticing ways.

“Aww, kitty! Bucky, when did you get a kitten?” Darcy reached out to scratch the kitten behind the ear. It was a bonus when her knuckles grazed the man’s chest. And damn what a chest it was with all those solid muscles.

Bucky cleared his throat and shifted a bit in his seat. “I just found her. Took a walk through the old neighborhood and was kinda overwhelmed when I realized I was at my Ma and Pop’s old brownstone. Would’ve still been sitting there if this one hadn’t started crying.” 

Without thinking about it, Darcy shifted her touch over and placed her hand gently on his left arm without even noticing. “How are you doing after that? Must have been a bit of a trip ending up there again.”

Darcy wanted to wrap her arms around him as she watched a dark look sweep over his face. He hung his head and broke eye contact. She almost missed it when he answered her, he spoke so quietly.

“I nearly forgot I had two other baby sisters. I still can barely remember what they looked like.”

God, those words nearly broke her heart. All she wanted to do was find some shit stain Hydra douche and kick his ass. After she did that, she’d take this hot, sad man and wrap him in her fuzziest blanket, feed him, and watch silly pet videos while curled up on her comfy couch. 

Seeing as he hadn’t pushed her away yet, Darcy moved the hand on his arm and gently cradled his chin moving his head back until she could see his eyes again. Those damn, killer baby blues. “Bucky, honey, they were just waiting for you to find them again. Give it some time and maybe visit the brownstone again. They’ll come back to you. If that doesn’t work, you come find me and we’ll see if we can find some records and old photos. Or anything that might help. I’m sure SHIELD or Stark have people dedicated to something like that.” 

Darcy shyly pushed her hair behind her ear and dropped the eye contact. _Really? Like he’s really going to come to you when he’s got an entire organization of spies and secret agents that would do anything for Cap’s BFF. “_ Now let’s take care of this little baby right here.”

Darcy nearly melted when Bucky took her hand, gave it a squeeze, and smiled at her. “Thanks, doll. Anyone ever tell you, you’re a peach?” 

“I’ve been called so many things in my life, but I don’t think a peach has ever been one of ‘em.” Darcy laughed and moved to get the man a glass of water. Really, it was so she could hide the blush she felt crawling up her face. “Now, what can I get for you?”

As he was about to answer her, someone across the restaurant snapped their fingers loudly and looked over toward the counter.

“Oh hell no, he did not just do that.” Darcy shot Bucky the one minute motion as he started to get up. “Hang tight, soldier. I got this.”

“I wouldn’t dream of doubting that, doll.”

Before she could flirt back at him, the loud snapping cut through again. “Excuse me.” 

Darcy plastered a fake smile on her face and, unfortunately, made eye contact with the obnoxious hipster sitting in the booth. “Waitress. Dude!” He snapped again directly at her. 

“Hi, what can I get ya?”

“We need some…” Before he could finish Darcy snapped right in his face.

“Hey, is that annoying?” She continued to snap right in front of his eye line. 

“Is this obnoxious and rude?” Snap.

“Would you find that distracting if someone did that to you while you were working?” Snap.

“Oh you don’t have a job, sorry.” Snap.

Hipster’s buddy, Hipster 2.0, laughed. “Damn, dude, she burned you.”

“Oh no.” Darcy turned and snapped right in Hipster 2.0’s face now. “No hipster. Do not think we’re on the same team. We have nothing in common. I wear knit hats when it’s cold out, you wear knit hats because of Coldplay. You have tattoos to piss off your dad, my dad doesn’t know he’s my dad. 

“And, finally you think-” she went back and snapped in the first man’s face again, “-this is the sound that gets you service.”

Snap. Snap. Snap.

“I think this is the sound that dries up my vagina.”

The man looked decently shamefaced as he dared to speak again. “The other waitress disappeared. We need horseradish.”

Hipster 2.0 couldn’t even bring himself to look at her as he muttered out, “please.”

Darcy took the victory and patted them on the head. “That, ladies, is how you treat a waitress.”

**************************

Bucky thought he’d seen some impressive take downs. What he’d watched Darcy do? One of the best he’d seen. She was a dream; curves, easy smiles, and attitude for miles. 

He was nearly doubled over laughing as the idiots slunk down in their seats and pitifully pulled the hats off their heads. He’d been more than prepared to set them straight but he wouldn’t be sore she hadn’t needed his help. 

His Ma would have called her a real firecracker. Bucky was almost certain that his sisters would have tried to be exactly like the brunette who was walking back towards him. He absent-mindedly reached to pet the wiggling kitten. 

She’d completely knocked him over without even trying. He’d only wanted to stop to see if he could get something for the kitten and get her warmed up and dry. Now he wanted to stay in this dump, just to spend more time watching Darcy command the crowd like she did with her unruly scientists back at the Tower. 

He’d never admit how often he snuck down onto the R&D floors to watch the teams work. It was all straight out of the science fiction books he’d read as a kid. Plus, he and his therapist were working on some level of exposure treatment to overcome the negative mental relations Hydra had created for him and anything medical or science related. 

The first time Bucky saw Darcy he’d still been new to the building. He’d watched the petite woman talk down to a man who had to have been twice her size. Apparently, the security on their floor had taken it upon themselves to explore and messed up some experiment when they’d flipped on the lights. Red-faced, Darcy had dressed down the guard something fierce. The guard - who was clearly ex-military - looked like a small child waiting to be sent to his room. 

That was the first moment he felt like relocating to the tower wasn’t such a bad choice. Something about the woman put him at ease. It only grew stronger when he’d been introduced and she got Steve all flustered. 

Bucky knew then he’d be chasing after this woman without a complaint so he could see the world the way she did. She faced everything with humor, sass, a healthy dose of cynicism, empathy, and defiance. It amazed and overwhelmed him all at once. 

As she joined him back at the counter he couldn’t stop from grinning at her. “Sweetheart, that was damn impressive. Those idiots probably don’t know what hit ‘em.”

She laughed and shook her head. Bucky always felt like he claimed a bit of his old self back whenever he could make someone laugh and felt proud each time he did it to Darcy. “Those dumbasses are just lucky I didn’t hit them. Who does things like that anymore?”

“Immature boys.” The kitten made little crying noises again. “Hey, any chance you have something this little thing could eat?” 

“I think we got ya covered.” Darcy turned to the kitchen waving her hand to give her a minute. 

“Hey! I need some milk or cream over here!” 

He nearly jumped the counter when he heard the response from the kitchen. A heavy Slavic accented voice oozed out some comment about telling Darcy to stand in the window and he’d have fresh cream in a few minutes. 

“Jesus, Darcy! Why the hell are you working here? You need me to take care of that creep?” 

“Nah, soldier, but that’s awfully sweet of you. It’s not anything I haven’t dealt with already” She slapped her hand on the window ledge that opened to the kitchen. “Hey! Just get me some milk. I don’t want to have to get the CDC down here to check whatever grossness you're thinking about doing. I’m not getting stuck here any longer than I have to with your nastiness.” 

Darcy turned back to him with a smile and a shrug. He could hear the cook muttering about not being appreciated and just giving a compliment. What was wrong with this place?

“What’s the plan for the rest of your day, Sarge? I'm sure you can’t be looking to hang out here much longer. I know I’m counting down to quitting time.”

She’d come back to place a small bowl of milk on the counter in front of him. He lifted the tiny kitten from his jacket and watched as she went right to the bowl. “I think I have some shopping to go do since it looks like I have a new roommate.”

Darcy ran her hand down the kitten’s back and flashed him her brightest smile when the little thing purred. “If that’s the case, Sarge, I’m rethinking your image here. You’re just a big, old softy, aren’t ya?”

A small chuckle slipped past. “Nah, doll,” he rapped his knuckles against his left arm, “soft ain’t something anyone’d accuse me of.” 

“Nope. I don’t care what anyone else says. You’re just a teddy bear at heart, maybe wrapped in some barbed wire, but still a teddy bear and I love it! Don’t argue with me, you’ll never win.” She gave him another soft smile as she scratched the kitten’s back some more. “And I think I want to steal your kitty.”

Bucky had few people in his life now that he was truly comfortable but this sassy woman was quickly making her way to the top of the list. He didn’t want to stay here too long and risk her having any problems because of the kitten. 

Not that it looked like this place cared about cleanliness.

But he didn’t want to leave her here on her own with the creeps in the kitchen. She was a tough broad, but his Ma would have tanned his hide if he left a lady to walk herself home. 

His need to stay around her a little longer had absolutely nothing to do with how much he enjoyed the smile on her face or the way she looked at him, with no fear or hesitation. “Not sure I can let that happen. This tiny girl is growing on me. But I might be willing to share her a bit longer if you’d want to go with us to pick up everything a kitten might need.”

Darcy flashed him another gap-toothed smile. “Well, isn’t it convenient that my shift is just about over? Do you mind waiting here for just a bit longer?”

“Nah, doll, I don’t mind waiting for you for however long you need.” Yep, there went her knees giving out on her again. The traitors. 

She laughed. “Such a smooth talker. I’m starting to think all those stories Steve’s told aren’t the exaggerations you insist they are. Just give me a few minutes to hand off a few tables. This shift has been such a pain I don’t even care about the tips.”

************************

Bucky watched her walk over to the blonde who’d walked in wearing a matching uniform. She didn’t wear it well like Darcy, but he doubted many could compete with her. 

Honestly, it confused him why Darcy even worked there. She worked in the labs and lived somewhere in the tower. He knew for all his bluster, Stark was a generous employer. If Darcy worked for SI there’s no way she actually needed this shitty job. 

He didn’t want to be rude and ask but there was no way she enjoyed working here. Darcy was always good at carrying the conversation so maybe she’d give him some idea. 

Bucky looked away when he felt a little head hit against his hand. The kitten had finished the milk Darcy had brought her and now wanted his attention. She really was a sweet thing. If Stevie or Stark didn’t like his new companion they’d have to get over it. 

His therapist had been talking about him looking into adopting a pet to help him understand he wasn’t only a person that destroyed things, that he was more than the machine they had crafted him into. Bucky had been dead set against it but it looked like plans had changed.

Steve would back off any protests if Bucky told him it was the therapist’s idea. He felt a little bad about manipulating the situation, but he was keeping this kitten any way he could. 

Carefully, he scooped the thing up and went to tuck her back into his jacket as Darcy came back towards him with her own jacket on and bag in hand. “Alright, soldier, let’s bust out of here while I still can.”

He couldn’t stop the bark of laughter as they walked past the table with the hipsters and Darcy snapped at them once more. It was hilarious to see two men jump and refuse to look up from their plates as Darcy walked past. 

It’s the first time that he can remember since leaving the Asset behind that he’s been that loud. The flash of discomfort passed as he looked up to see Darcy smiling widely back at him. 

As they made their way out the door, her hand wrapped around his. It sent a pleasant shock through him as he looked at their entwined fingers. “You should do that more often, Sarge. Anyone ever told you that you’ve got a nice laugh?”

Bucky could only shake his head in response. God, he hadn’t even felt this way when he was a boy all flustered over the first girl he ever stepped out with. 

“Well, you do. Now, let’s head to the pet store and spoil that little girl silly. Hey, what are you going to name her?”

Now that was a damn fine question. Bucky hadn’t even thought about that. “Not a clue, doll. Maybe we can come up with something later. Let’s just get moving. I don’t want you to catch a cold from the rain.”

She laughed and squeezed his hand gently, “My hero. We should see if we can figure out what breed she is, too. That could help with the naming.”

“Sure, sweetheart, we’ll see what we can do. Now where’s that pet store? Let’s try and get out of this mess.”

Bucky let her tug him along behind her after she explained there really wasn’t anything but weird hipster stuff all that close to them and she couldn’t deal with more of that day. Since they were living at the tower she suggested they find something close by. 

On the subway heading back to Manhattan, Bucky found the trip easier with Darcy keeping him company. She told him stories about all the crazy customers she dealt with at the diner and the other places she’d worked. 

He never thought the scientists she took care of would sound like the easier job but he’d rather take over for her there than ever deal with waiting on people. From what she was saying, it sounded like he’d probably kill someone and not feel the least bit guilty. 

Either the trip took less time than he expected or time just moved faster while he basked in Darcy’s company. They made their way out of the subway and found the rain had eased up enough that they could enjoy the bit of a walk to the shop. 

Darcy kept the conversation flowing as they walked and didn’t press him to join in. Bucky was happy enough to let her, only adding a comment now and then. He enjoyed watching how animated she was when she spoke. After years of only being exposed to spies and assassins who manipulated and controlled every twitch and emotional tell, watching her face show everything she felt made him feel more human. 

When they neared the shop, he reached over her head and held the door while he still supported the kitten with the other. Only his training kept the blush away as she flashed him a shy smile as she walked into the store. 

“A girl could get used to these old-timey manners. Now, are you ready to do some power shopping? Understand that I’m living vicariously through you since I’m not the one with the kitty and will be telling you to buy all the things. You should be prepared to keep me from going crazy. And give me a budget.” 

“Doll, if holding a door for a lady is old-timey manners then that’s disappointing. It’s just respectful. And pick whatever you want. I got this covered. It’ll be nice to spoil this little thing.”

It surprised him to feel her small hand pat his cheek gently. “Yup, I knew you were just a big softie under all that gruff. Deny it all you want but that’s my story and I’m sticking to it. Can you grab a cart? We’re going to need it.”

This woman was something else. Spending time with her was never boring. He grabbed a cart like she asked and followed her. When he joined her, she looked at him with these doe eyes.

“So Sarge, any chance I could hold the little baby kitty while we shop? Maybe she’ll let us know what she likes.” Darcy held out her hands and gave a little pout.

Bucky shook his head at her and gave a small smile. “Have mercy on me, sweetheart, and put away the big guns. Of course you can hold her.” 

He watched her face shift into a huge smile as she made a high pitched excited sound and did a little dance. She stuck her hands back out and made a grabbing motion at him. Bucky reached into his jacket, scooping up the kitten who gave a halfhearted protest.

Once he gently placed the kitten in her hands, Darcy brought the kitten up to her face. “Oh my god, aren’t you the cutest thing ever! Let’s go get you all the toys.” 

She laughed as the kitten head-butted her chin and started purring loudly. Darcy cooed back at the kitten and started walking through the shop. 

Helpless to do anything else, Bucky followed, feeling more content than he had in a long time. 

*******************************

Darcy was shocked at how much Bucky let her pick out for _his_ pet. He seemed perfectly happy to let her grab anything she pleased. She grabbed all the basics, then checked with Bucky for his opinion on everything else. He’d nod or point to whatever he liked more. 

She had fun picking out toys and treats. As a joke, she grabbed a bunch of Avengers themed toys and accessories. Bucky shook his head with a laugh and added it to the cart. 

They picked out everything a cat could ever need or want. The little thing would have her own comfy bed, though Darcy doubted the kitten would use it. Darcy bet, more often than not, the kitten would be found curled up with the soldier. They grabbed a few different scratching posts and toys, and the most epic cat tree she had ever seen. 

Darcy made a fuss when she realized how over the top she’d gone. The stuff in the cart probably cost almost as much as she made in three months or more. Bucky waved her off, telling her he’d been awarded back pay and he hadn’t done anything with it.

She still felt a little guilty when she saw the total but Bucky hadn’t been fazed. Darcy snuggled the kitten closer while Bucky gathered as many bags as he could and arranged for the rest to be delivered to the Tower. It felt oddly domestic. 

The walk back to the Tower passed quickly as Darcy filled it with small talk and silly ideas for the kitten. They were increasingly more ridiculous than the last. It kept Bucky amused and distracted from the anxiety that came from the press of bodies outside as the work day ended. 

**************************

After Darcy declared the shopping trip sufficiently successful, there was an awkward pause outside the shop. Bucky had organized most of the larger items and the things they couldn’t carry with them now items to be delivered to the Tower. Now, he stood subtly watching the dark-haired woman cuddle the kitten, both of them looking at him with big bright eyes.

“I guess I should give you this sweet baby back. I’ve taken enough of your time and you’re probably exhausted from my rambling this entire time. Plus, you and the kitty need to bond.” Even though the woman talked about handing the kitten back, she drew the little grey ball of fluff closer to her face and nuzzled her cheek against the soft fur. 

Something tightened in his gut at the idea of letting Darcy walk away right now. It wasn't something he was prepared for. He didn’t want to give up her company and that was wholly unexpected. 

“Sweetheart, we both have to go back to the same place and I got my hands full. Why don’t you take care of her and come help me get her settled? Seems like you have some experience with the whole pet business.”

A soft smile spread across her face and Bucky tried to mirror her. Instead, he ducked his head and pretended to shuffle the bags as if they were actually weighing him down. 

Bucky peeked up again when he heard the kitten purring. Darcy ran her fingers over the cat’s head while she examined him, checking for honesty. “You want me to spend more time with this sweet little thing and her very own superhero? Twist my arm.” 

It was a relatively quick walk to the Tower from the shop. Bucky led them in through the private entrance and secured elevator. As Bucky watched the numbers climb he felt anxiety creeping up on him. He’d allowed very few people into his space. Not a single one of them made his stomach tighten in pleasant ways like this woman constantly did. 

He shared a larger apartment with Stevie, in case he reverted to his HYDRA programming. The only other people who came by were Sam, Nat, and sometimes Clint. 

What the hell was he doing?

Next to him, Darcy was oblivious to his inner turmoil, her attention focused on the kitten. While he knew she hadn’t addressed him, but the soothing words she whispered to the kitten helped him, too. He soaked in the calming tone, breathed deep, and exhaled out the tension racing through him.

“Just wait until you see where you get to live, baby. You’re going to be the most spoiled cat ever. Maybe we should call you Duchess, like in Aristocats. Nah, not quite right.” She laughed as the kitten swatted at her damp hair. “You’ve had such a long day. It was probably pretty scary, too. Well, now you’ll have a warm, safe place to call home and someone who’s going to take care of you and love you. Yes, you are sweetie! Bucky is going to take such good care of you and you’ll love him.”

He whipped his head up and gawked. Darcy’s focus stayed with the kitten who fell asleep in her arms, and while she may not have been speaking to him, the little smirk that danced at the edge of her mouth gave her away. She knew he’d heard her. 

Bucky struggled to understand her. She knew his history, but she spoke about him being a lovable human.She didn’t hesitate to consider him as someone worth caring for and safe.

As the elevator came to a stop, Bucky held the doors as Darcy passed. She continued to surprise him when she casually patted his metal arm in thanks. Normally, people did one of two things when he was around: they could barely look at his arm or stared at him like a sideshow freak. Darcy never treated him differently. Outside of the team, she was one of the few to treat him like a normal human. 

***************************

Darcy loved that she could make Bucky flustered with simple things. She walked down the hallway before she stopped to look over her shoulder. Bucky remained in the elevator. His expression was adorably confused and she couldn’t stop her soft laugh.

The sound shook him out of his thoughts and finally propelled him out of the elevator. He moved forward to unlock the door and Darcy caught the happy though tiny smirk he wore. With him close she also caught the way he smelled and her knees almost failed her. It wasn’t fair for someone to look _and_ smell so good. 

Plus the manners! He’d already featured heavily in her daydreams, among other types of dreams, and after this it’d only be more intense. Sensory overload AF. The soft apology for making her wait as he opened the door and how he stepped aside to let her in first. She had to rein in the urge to jump him.

Darcy stepped to the side and took in the space. It had all the standard furnishings Stark, _let’s be honest Pepper_ , set every room up with and very few personal touches. Not that the stuff Stark provided was anything less than top of the line because, boy, were they. It bothered her. The sparseness, and that Bucky nor Steve had taken the chance to make the place their home. 

She hovered inside the door as Bucky moved to place the bags in the living room. The kitten was still passed out and she didn’t want to let it go but he was probably sick of her at this point. She gave it one last snuggle and moved closer to Bucky, intending to turn over the kitten. 

The confused look he gave her was almost as adorable as the sleeping kitten. She wanted to reach out and run her hands through his hair as she watched him scratch the back of his head nervously. He peeked at her through the disheveled hair in his eyes. “Umm, you don’t have to run off yet. Unless you really want to get away from here. I don’t want to take away all your time. I was just going to get dried up and then set up everything for the kitten.” 

“I mean, if you are sure. I can’t imagine how you're not sick of me or the fact that I probably still smell like crappy fried food. Don't feel like you’ll hurt my feelings if you want me gone. You’re probably wiped, Sarge.” 

It’d suck to leave but she’d do it if he wanted her to. Darcy was really digging this side of Barnes. He’d always been polite to her before now but she’d never seen him this open. It was a good look on him and did things for her. 

“If you want to head home, go for it but I was just about to offer to order some dinner. If you want to join me, that is.” Ugh, there went that head scratch thing again. “I was hoping maybe you could help me figure out some of these cat things.”

Darcy bit her lip, wondering if this was the smart thing to do. It’d be so easy for her little crush to blow up into a full blown _thing_ if she spent too much time with him. But that was her problem, not his. “ Make it Chinese and I’m sold.” 

“I think I can manage that.” Darcy finally stepped into the room more and took the still sleeping kitten over the couch, gently placing her down before shrugging off her coat and purse. She felt a little ridiculous to still be in her diner uniform but that’s what she got for not packing a change of clothes. 

While Bucky was busy emptying the cat’s stuff, Darcy took the chance to look closer at the place. She could spot little touches here and there of the two super soldiers. There were a few photographs, some looked like they had been lovingly restored while others looked like they were clipped from newspapers. There were even a few newer ones with the team. 

Her eyes were drawn to the framed sketches dotted around the room. Different faces and places all lovingly recreated. She’d heard Steve liked to doodle but this went beyond that. She kind of wanted her own. 

**A Captain America original** , n **ew perk of Avenger’s** **entourage.**

To crush her urge to snoop, Darcy sat on the couch next to the sleeping kitten. “You know, at some point you and Steve should really move in and stop treating this place like an extended stay hotel. Not everything needs to stay at factory settings. You can change anything you want, liven the place up.” 

Darcy looked over, a cheeky grin on her face, to see Bucky almost glaring at her. A little touch of panic shot through her thinking this was it, she’d finally pushed him too far. It was only a matter of time.

Damn near ready to grab her things to make a quick escape, she watched Bucky’s shoulders slumped. He let out a noise that could only be described as a whine. 

“Please don’t make me go shopping again. I can’t keep up. We picked up more for a cat than I’ve ever owned, even for myself. Have mercy, sweetheart.” His glare transformed into puppy eyes and a touch of a pout. It was evil and _woah boy_ , was it a **Look**. 

Mentally fanning herself, Darcy smirked back at him. “Did I wear you out, old man? Can’t keep up with little old me? Man, I would’ve thought you’d have more stamina than that, mister big, bad, super-soldier, assassin man.” 

There was nothing sweet or shy on his face as they locked eyes at her challenge. “Sweetheart, I can promise you I’d have no issues with my stamina when and where it matters.”

Darcy always believed all those romance writers were full of shit when they talked about heaving bosoms and turning breathless from a look. 

She owed every single one of them a personal apology. 

Darcy felt her chest lifting faster as her breath stuttered out of her. Her blush raced across her face and down her neck. They stood there, eyes locked, silently, daringly for a moment. 

Finally, Darcy dragged her eyes away and took a deep breath. “Oh boy, put that face away, lady killer. No more shopping, you win for now. But don’t think I’m not going to start bringing over the most ridiculous things to decorate your place. You’ll eventually cave just to spare yourself the awful sights and go shopping for your own stuff. Then I’ll be victorious.”

*******************

Bucky watched the petite woman move back to the pile of bags from the pet store. The kitten, apparently done with her nap, jumped from the couch and trailed after Darcy. For a moment, he wanted to be that cat. Able to follow after this vivacious woman everywhere. 

He stifled a laugh, which was shockingly hard to do around her, as he watched her try to empty the pet supplies but kept being hampered by the kitten pouncing on the plastic. Something about the scene had Bucky experiencing an emotion he hadn’t felt in years. For the first time since breaking his programming, a space started to feel like home. 

He shook his head, trying to dislodge the thought. He’d spent a small amount of time in her company. Hell, this was the first time they were in each other's company one on one. All the other times had been with the group and him spending most of the time observing. And here he was, like a mook, getting unrealistic dreams of home and something more. But, god, did he want it. 

Bucky moved back to the giggling woman and pouncing kitten and sat on the floor next to her. “You know, we still have to give this girl a name. Got any thoughts?”

A laugh drew his attention away from the kitten who’d moved on from the plastic bags to bat at Bucky’s metal hand. “Naming is all on you, buddy. Your cat, your job is to pick a name. By the way, food is ordered. You got to love delivery apps. So many choices all a click away. I’m going to start putting away the cat food. You should watch some movies for name inspiration.”

With a lightly pained grunt, Bucky turned his attention back to the kitten. She’d used his distraction to dig her tiny, razor sharp little claws into his chest having decided that she’d drape herself over his shoulder. Apparently, his hair was her new center of entertainment. He guessed that just a little warmth, care, and food went a long way to win a kitten’s heart.

“Wait! Are you caught up on movies? Did Steve make you that priority list thingy on getting caught up to the 2010s like he had for himself?” She looked so serious he actually worried for the punk when he shook his head and mumbled something about no time. 

Darcy scoffed, “Lack of time, my ass. That muscle brain has probably been too excited to have a steady sparring partner that he can’t accidentally break. Well, buckle up, mister! We’ve got movies to watch. And we are starting with Disney because who doesn’t love a good Disney movie? Moms, maybe, but that’s only because Disney has it out for them. Anyway! It’s a perfect place to start and could help you think up pet names. Yes, we’ll start with all the Disney movies with cats in them.” 

After having so many people avoid or ignore him, Darcy’s rambling soothed him. He could still hear her chattering to herself, lamenting their poorly stocked pantry as she put away the cat food. He enjoyed the sound as he reached out to pet the kitten still perched on his shoulder. 

Bucky stood as Darcy came back into the living room carrying plates and utensils. “Food’s here," she said. "I’m going to pop down to get it so you can stay here with the kitten and set up the movie. Just let me back in if you want to eat. Don’t think because I’m short I can’t eat all that food by myself.” He watched her rummage through her bag and the pockets of her uniform before holding out a wad of cash triumphantly. “Tips for tips.”

Bucky stalled her before she could walk out the door with a hand on her arm, “Let me take care of the food, doll. Why don’t you go steal some clothes of mine, if you want to. I mean, unless you want to. I just thought you might want to be comfortable for movie watching.”

He made his way out of the apartment, after he passed her the kitten, as she tried to protest. His only response had been that his door was the second on the left. On the trip to the lobby Bucky struggled not to think about the beautiful woman probably getting changed into his clothes, in his bedroom. He can’t remember having seen a lady in his threads but he knows that he needs to prepare himself, that it would get his motor running. 

He could almost hear his Ma admonishing him to be a gentleman. Darcy may be a fantasy come to life but that didn’t mean he’d treat her as anything less than a lady. Ma would come back from the grave to wallop him good.

Lost in thoughts, Bucky grabbed the food, generously tipped the delivery kid, and made his way back to his place. Part of him expected her to be gone by the time he got back. 

When he opened the door he was struck dumb. 

Darcy stood in the living room cradling the kitten. Her big eyes locked on his as an easy smile spread across her face. She was swimming in one of his shirts that she’d tucked into a pair of his gym shorts, drawstring pulled tight. Even then, they were so big on her he had no idea how they were staying up. 

Bucky cleared his throat and lifted the bags he carried. “Food.” 

“My hero. I’m starving. First movie is all set up. We are going to stay away from the more overtly problematic Disney movies in the 40s and jump right to Cinderella. And if you still like me after I sing along, _terribly_ , then next will be Alice in Wonderland. Oh there’s an idea for a name! Dinah! Hmm but she was a ginger.” 

Bucky came over to join her on the couch as she dished out the food. The kitten was quick to clammer back onto his shoulder once Bucky settled. He tried his best not to tense when Darcy reached up to pet the kitten. She never noticed how her hand brushed his jaw and slightly tangled in his hair but Bucky did. Oh how he did. 

Internally, he was preening right along with the kitten.

Darcy, completely oblivious, settled into her spot, switched on the movie, and started picking at her food. Bucky took a deep breath and mirrored her. The food was good and she’d been correct. Her singing was terrible but cute. 

************************

Darcy had never been more relaxed around such a hot and sweet as hell guy in her life. Even the big teddy bear, Thor, could get her discombobulated and she hated it. Always made her feel insecure in her own awesomeness. 

Here she was totally chill and feeling fine with a man who should scare the hell out of her. Not because of his past, she’d read the Hydra files and the stuff she’d been able to steal off the Shield servers she’d hacked. 

No, she should be scared because of that face, those eyes, that voice, the manners and now him broadcasting his own teddy bear status with that little kitten. There’s no defense for that onslaught. Plus, he fed her, let her pick the movies, and gave her free rein to steal some of his clothes. 

And, oh boy, did they smell good. She wanted to roll around in the scent. It took all her willpower to not bury her nose in the shirt and inhale while she sat right next to him. Bucky was never getting this shirt back. 

They watched the movies in a comfortable silence after the food was gone. Darcy curled her legs beneath her and leaned into the couch arm. She peeked over at Bucky, who sat completely straight back, feet on the floor, and eyes ahead. Either he’d reached his limit on company but was too nice to say anything or the man seriously didn’t know how to relax. 

Towards the end of the first movie, the still unnamed kitten jumped from Bucky’s shoulder and wandered to Darcy. The little grey ball of fluff climbed right up her lap and flopped down on Darcy’s stomach staring at her.The moment Darcy started to rake her fingers through the cat’s fur the little thing passed back out. 

At the same time, Darcy noticed some of the tension finally ease out of Buck’s posture. That sweet, darling man, had been tense trying to make sure the kitten was comfortable. 

Be still her heart. 

Now, she could feel him glancing at her every few minutes. And the rare time she caught him, _he was a trained assassin thank you,_ he’d swing his eyes back to the movie and Darcy would pretend to ignore him while still petting the kitten. 

*****************

As the first movie ended, Darcy queued up Alice in Wonderland, Bucky cleared his throat and steeled every nerve in his body. His younger self would be howling in laughter at him if he ever knew how nervous Bucky was in that moment.

His voice was rough and quiet as he spoke towards his own hands. “I never thought I’d feel a little jealous of a kitten. Can’t remember the last time I slept as soundly as she is right now. Was probably before I even left Brooklyn that first time for bootcamp.”

He chanced a look her way. Darcy had one of the softest looks he’d ever seen directed at him. Bucky didn’t think he deserved a look like that but he wasn’t going to deny himself the enjoyment of it. 

His eyes followed her hand, that seemed to move of its own volition, as it reached out and ran petite fingers through his hair. He melted into her unexpected touch and closed his eyes, unconsciously tilting closer to her hand. “We’ll get you there, Bucky. Pretty sure this sweet girl will help teach you.”

Bucky turned his head so when he opened his eyes he was stared directly at Darcy. There was a ghost of a true smile fighting to come out, he could feel it. The feeling of utter contentment was so foreign but so welcomed. 

“Yeah, I think she will.” His fierce blue eyes locked on Darcy’s face as he said it like a promise. Almost reluctantly he turned his attention to the kitten. “I think I figured out a name.”

Darcy almost didn’t register what he’d said. She was still caught up in the way he’d been looking at her. She wasn’t even surprised by how breathless she sounded as she asked the name.

Bucky did smile at her then, “I’m gonna call her Nadia. Means hope and it seems kinda fitting.”

He watched her reach down to stoke the sleeping kitten again. Her shoulders lifted in a sigh and her voice sounded a bit unsteady. “Yeah, Bucky, I think that’s a perfect man.” 

******************

After that they relaxed back into watching the movie but Darcy couldn’t shake what he’d said. He’d said he was jealous of the kitten’s ability to sleep and he seemed okay with touch today. When was the last time this man had taken comfort in another person? Mind made up, Darcy shifted around until Bucky focused his attention on her. 

“Umm, so idea.” She paused the movie and faced him. “You can totally tell me no and I won’t be upset in the slightest. Why don’t you take Nadia to cuddle with you and, um, feel free to lean on me. I like being curled up with people and having a human blanket for movie watching, and who doesn’t like squishy human pillows like me. I mean, I totally get it if you say no but you said you were jealous of the kitten and I could even play with your hair. Not that that’s something I have to do if you’re uncomfortable. It’s just kinda bonus. Personal bubbles are to be respected even though mine’s like, long gone. And, oh god, Darcy, stop talking.” 

She had no clue how much of that was actually understandable considering how fast all that spilled out her mouth. Darcy buried her burning face and prayed for the couch to swallow her whole. 

With her face hidden, Darcy couldn’t see as Bucky readjusted and reached for the kitten that was still passed out. She looked surprised as she felt the little weight lifted and part of her wanted to laugh as the kitten did a fine imitation of a wet noodle. 

The other part was convinced that this was it, she’d finally pushed him too far and was about to get tossed out on her ass. When he gently ran his hands along her arm, Darcy jumped out of her skin. Bucky coaxed her hands away from her face. She still kept her face tucked down out of sheer embarrassment. 

She felt his hands trail back down her arms and tried to repress a shiver. This man did not play fair. Bucky slipped two fingers under her chin to get her to look at him. Darcy was convinced he had to feel how her heart had started to race. 

*****************

Bucky felt every little change in her and tried to be as gentle as possible. Darcy seemed like such a sweet woman. He was probably taking advantage of her kindness but he wanted what she’d offered. He wanted it deeply, almost visceral, but not if the idea scared her this much. 

“You sure, Darcy? You don’t seem so sure but I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been wishing to trade places with the kitten. But I don’t want you uncomfortable or feeling obligated.”

He watched as a little fire lit her eyes and she gave him a strong nod of her head. “Yeah, I’m sure. It’s not a proper movie night without some cuddling.” 

Bucky whispered, “okay,” and watched Darcy spring into action. She moved more couch pillows to her side and propped herself up. He had to catch her leg before she accidentally kicked him as she swung one of her legs up behind his back.

Next thing he knew she was laying down and guiding him to lean into her. He moved Nadia to curl up on his chest and rested his own head on Darcy’s stomach with his legs dangling over the arm of the couch. 

He heard Darcy hum happily under her breath and started the movie back up. Her hands found their way into his hair. It took all of Bucky’s self control to not shudder and start purring to match the kitten as her nails started to scratch over his scalp. 

They both could feel the tension slipping out of the man trapped over her with each pass of her hands . In that moment they both understood, they both knew that this moment was going to be an important part of their life story. This moment was going to mean so much years from now. But, right now, the only important thing was being in _this_ moment. 

*******************

Darcy leaned back against the arm of the couch more with a contented smile and her fingers in Bucky’s hair. One movie ended and they started the next. Slowly, she could feel herself drifting off as Bucky’s soft, even breaths tickled her skin where her shirt had ridden up. 

Pretty sure that the man was asleep, Darcy closed her eyes as Peter Pan took the Darlings to Neverland. Peter could have them, she had her own lost boy to look after.

*******************

Hours later, the apartment door quietly opened and Steve stopped. He stared, dumbstruck, at what he saw: Bucky sprawled out on top of the cute girl that worked with Thor’s girl. His head rested on her stomach and his arms wrapped around her leg, like it was his own personal teddy bear. 

The woman was passed out, drooling even, with her head on a pillow, one hand buried in Bucky’s hair, and wearing what looked like Bucky’s shirt. Stranger still, a little cat nested in the hollow of Bucky’s metal arm. 

Steve opened his mouth to wake them and try to figure out what was happening but stopped when he saw one blue eye glaring at him as Bucky took in his friend. 

Wisely, Steve thought it best to skip the questions for tonight and headed to his own bed. 


End file.
